1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to regeneration of enzyme immobilizates such as enzyme-containing catalyst composition comprising a solid support and an enzyme disposed thereon. More especially, this invention relates to the regeneration of such enzyme immobilizates by a simple and gentle method of desorbing the inactivated enzyme thereon, permitting the preparation of a rejuvenated enzyme immobilizate by contacting the so-treated enzyme immobilizate with solution containing fresh enzyme. More especially, this invention is directed to a method for removing inactivated enzyme from an enzyme immobilizate containing inactivated enzyme.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The regeneration of enzyme immobilizates either is not feasible or, in accordance with the prior art, has to be effected under very drastic conditions. According to German patent application DAS No. 25 37 671, a pyrolysis is carried out at temperatures ranging from 500.degree. to 900.degree. C. According to German patent application DOS No. 27 20 538, regeneration is effected with aqueous mineral acid and alkali lye in the case of a glucose isomerase immobilized in organic ion-exchange resin.
These methods merely result in the recovery of the support free of enzyme. And frequently they will result in damage to active enzyme which is still bound, and also to the support, especially when a modifier has been applied to the latter with which the enzyme is spatially associated in the immobilizate.
There has been a need for a method of regeneration of enzyme immobilizates whose activity has been reduced through damage to the enzyme which method is not only simple, but also gentle, at least which respect to the support, including its enzyme-binding functions.